Wasteland Dreamtime
by mynameistank
Summary: It seem that Yuki has landed herself in the Fallout-verse (Note: the 'dreamtime' part of the title has nothing to do with Aboriginals)
1. The Start Of An Adventure

Yuki Caroline Belinski: the second in command of Vault 101's security. She'd been _sleeping_ for a few hundred years. Locked in a cryogenic hibernation chamber, until 16th of July 2259, the day she was released from it.

The Overseer stood in front of the CHCC (Cryogenic Hibernation Containment Chamber) he read a small inscription on a small plate 'Placed here is Yuki Belinski' underneath there was another 'This CHCC was constructed here under the strict order of Thomas Belinski: lead builder of Vault 101' the Overseer merely walked away as he was to meet with the Vault's newest members; James and his child Amelia.

**Three day later**

The Overseer stood in front of the CHCC just amazed that the lady inside was still alive even after two hundred years or more, the Overseer turned away from the machine, all of a sudden there was a loud mechanical hissing noise he returned his attention to a young woman possibly twenty-five years of age. The Overseer approached her "Excuse me but would you mind telling us who you are and how you got inside of that contraption?"

The girl tried to speak but nothing came out, she cleared her throat then spoke in her casual tone "Yuki Caroline Belinski, my brother Thomas did this to save me. Now could you tell me who you all are?"

The Overseer stepped closer "I am Alphonse Almodovar, Overseer of Vault 101"

A man dressed in armoured clothing stepped forward "I'm Officer Gomez"

Yuki nodded and stepped towards a locker with a marking of a hand on it, she aligned hers with the marking. There was a loud hissing noise and the locker opened to find an inscribed 101 jumpsuit with the second highest rank in the vault's security as well as a sniper still frozen like the stasis she just was in, tears rolled down her eyes "You bastard!" she said slamming her fists against the wall

Officer Gomez walked over to Yuki "Everything alright?"

Yuki started smiling "Better than alright! Alison here was built in 2005, and whatever my little brother did, it kept her as new as the day I made her"

The head of security walked up to Yuki "Ma'am if you're going to live in our Vault we expect you to follow the rules. You'll retain rank but you'll rarely be called upon for duty. Are you prepared to accept these terms?"

Yuki looked at her feet "Hai" she gave a slight nod.

**One year later**

Amelia was walking towards her father as Yuki walked in, she spoke in her softest voice "Excuse me, James"

He looked up at her "yes, umm...-"

She spoke for him "-Yuki"

He continued "what can I help you with?"

She walked towards him "I have a book for little Amelia, it's one from my childhood"

She handed it to James as he read the title aloud "You're special!" Yuki turned to leave but noticed a framed page from the bible

"Revelations 21:6, it is done. I am the Alpha and the Omega, the Beginning and the End. To him who is thirsty I will give to drink without cost from the spring of the water of life. I prefer this version more than that one, no particular reason" She continued to walk out and down to her room down a few rooms.

**Four years later**

Amelia was walking towards Yuki's room, she came to the door and it opened, she walked into some elevator-like room, instinctively she pushed a button, the door closed and the room moved down. After a while the door opened up on Yuki doing ceiling based work-out, there was also some music with yelling and screaming, but Yuki seemed to be singing and screaming along with it. Amelia spoke to her "Excuse me! Miss Belinski!"

Yuki threw a remote out of her sleeve and muted the music and jumped off the ceiling "what is it Amy?"

She seemed quite shy "well...umm"

Yuki walked closer "don't be shy, it'll hold you back in life"

Amy looked in Yuki's eyes "I was wondering if, well, my room is really quite cramped and, well, you have all this extra room" Amy sighed "never mind"

Yuki put a hand on her shoulder "are you saying you _want_ to live with me?"

She kicked a bit of the floor "umm... yes"

Yuki walked over to her whiskey, popped the lid off and drank half of it then spoke "Amy you see the thing is, it's not that your dad hates me. It's that he doesn't want you to live with me. I asked him before. He said no because, well, I get particularly angry for no reason, and we don't want you hurt" Amelia was walking away, Yuki called "I'll talk to your dad about a sleep over, my room is a big place, I need company every once in a while"

**Five years later**

"SURPRISE!" they all called as the lights turned on

"Happy birthday Amelia" Amata walked over to her friend "We surprised you didn't we? Your dad thought you were onto us, but we surprised you did we?"

Her friend nodded "Yeah, I wasn't really expecting a party"

James walked over to his daughter "Happy Birthday sweetie, your mother would be so proud of you-"

The Overseer butted in "Congratulations Amelia, you're 10 now, so you'll have to be responsible-"

Yuki walked in "bit rude interrupting James isn't it?"

The Overseer gritted his teeth at the half-Asian, "anyway, here is your Pip-Boy, and your duties start tomorrow"

Yuki stared at Amelias' wrist "Ooh the 3000 model, damage resistant, strong and still reliable in bad condition"

Stanley called out "I see I've taught you something"

Amelia looked up at her "Where's your Pip-Boy?"

Yuki scratched her neck "You see, I don't have one, well not on the outside anyway. I just sort of remember stuff" _{that'll work just fine}_ "Sorry I didn't get you a present"

"Oh that's alright, you don't really know what I like anyway"

_{Ouch, that hurts}_

Old lady Palmer waved her finger at the birthday girl, Amelia walked over to her "Hi Mrs. Palmer"

"Ahh Amy I have something for you" she pulled out a sweet roll placing it in the girls' hands

"Aww you didn't have to get me anything"

The old lady chuckled "Don't be silly dear, you only turn ten once" just as she said that Andy accidently wrecked the cake with his saw

"Andy you daft robot! I said I should cut the cake" screamed Yuki as she panicked

"I'm sorry I assumed you wouldn't cut it evenly"

Yuki walked over and ripped the saw-blade out, cutting herself in the process "And I assumed you wouldn't fucking destroy the cake! And people wonder why I prefer tech from my time"

Butch stood up and walked over to Amelia and very threateningly spoke to her "I'm hungry and that stupid robot destroyed the cake. Gimmie that sweet roll the old hag gave you"

Yuki stopped bleeding as Amy almost gave it to him "Don't Amy! Hey Butch if you're hungry eat the destroyed cake"

He turned to Yuki "and what are you going to do about it" her blood started boiling and crushed the saw-blade in her hand

"Hit me and find out" he started to whimper and ran away, Amy walked over to her

"Miss Belinski, how'd you do that? Your hand it's bleeding" Yuki reacted as if the hand was nothing

"Amy you can't live your whole life letting people push you around until someone bigger comes to defend you because chances are there won't be"

Amy shook her head "But I can't I'm too weak" Yuki kneeled down in front of her

"I was weaker than you at your age, there is nothing that can stop someone when they want something to happen and they put the effort in...except for physics, they can stop you" they shared a chuckle

James walked over to them "Jonas is waiting for you down in the reactor room"

Amy nodded and ran to the reactor room with Yuki falling behind. Jonas stopped Amy "What are you doing down her young lady? Kids aren't allowed on the reactor level"

'_Don't be shy, it'll hold you back in life'_ Yuki's words echoed through Amy's head "I'm not a kid I'm ten years old now!" she replied confidently

"You certainly are, Pip-Boy and all. If you wait a minute your dad and Miss Belinski will have your surprise"

Yuki walked in after hearing Amy's counter argument with Jonas smiling "I'm proud of you kiddo, and please Jonas call me Yuki, Miss Belinski annoys me beyond belief"

James walked in "Ready for that surprise? Or should I say surprises?"

Yuki walked over to a pre war safe and entered a combo and pulled out the BB gun she had used when she was trained to be an assassin, she walked over to Amelia

"This BB gun both belonged to a killer and was mine at your age. I wish for you to have it"

Amelia shook her head in disbelief "You said you didn't get me anything"

The half-Asian giggled "I lied. But you can only use this one in my room, okay?" Amy nodded at the sister figure, her father pulled out an air-pistol...

_*Memories fading, time and aging. Gods dying, your continuous lying. You'll live another eighty-eight years, but be forced watching your dying peers*_

Yuki woke up and opened up her plastic leg part and noticed the number 88 followed by the word 'years' tears started to form in her eyes "I don't want to go" she cried even harder after realising what would have happened to David Tennent who spoke the same words as her.

She began the rest of the afternoon how she always did, by inviting Beatrice over for some _fun_ like Uno, Monopoly, Hungry-Hungry Hippo and sex. "You know that you're like a mother to her right?" said Yuki staring at a picture of her, her parents and little Tommy

Beatrice laughed and stirred her coffee "And you know you're like a big sister to her right? But you're more special to me" Beatrice giggled slipping a hand into Yuki's shirt and squeezing her breasts, her hand slapped Beatrice's playfully as they then ran to the bed and ripped each other out of their clothes and started kissing passionately.

**Six years later**

"Moring Yuki" said James as she walked into his office "What do you need?"

"Just a check-up make sure my circuits aren't fried" Amy laughed at what she guessed was a joke because of Yuki being in the CHCC for so long and having those wires attached, James pricked her with a needle "Hiya kiddo, don't you have some kind of test to do?"

James pulled out the needle "All signs show normal, Yuki"

She bowed in appreciation "I'll make sure Amy does the G.O.A.T."

Now it was James' turn to nod in appreciation, Yuki put an arm around Amy reassuring her "You're gonna be fine Amy, trust me"

Butch and the rest of the 'Tunnel snakes' were giving Amata a hard time "BUTCH! Leave Amata alone" cried Amy quite proud of herself

"Or else what?"

"Or the Overseer will bring your gang down" Butch's friends threw punches at Amelia

At that moment a fire inside Yuki that hadn't burned for years had sparked again _{Not something my mistress cares about you bastard}_, she grabbed both fists and crushed every bone in them even forcing some to exit the skin, her foot arose and snapped one of Butch's ribs as he pulled out a switchblade, she hugged Amelia closely "That's what I warned you about when you were five" she kissed her and wished her luck on the test,

Butch remarked "What is she your girlfriend?" Yuki's fingers on her left hand started to grow into claws

"Why not, never heard of lesbians?"

Amelia went running into her dad's office "Honey you're not sick now please take the test, we can talk later okay?" a look of fear was washed all over her face "Wait! What happened sweetie?"

She gulped "Yuki snapped, she almost killed butch and his friends, not that I have a problem with it being them, just that I could have been next" James hugged her

"This is what we warned you about" she nodded

"I know she told me, dad what's happened to her you said she was fine today" *Bleep* *Bleep* *Bleep* *Bleep* James' computer was going off about Yukis' stress levels rising to a point beyond where any normal human would have cracked and committed suicide, but Yuki wasn't any normal human she was also a mercenary who were the best out there

"She said she had that thing handled, sweetie please take the test, take it seriously and do your mother proud. I'll check on Yuki" Amy walked into her classroom as James followed the path of destruction.

Yuki was breaking everything in her gym with her claw hand and regular hand "WHAT THE FUCK MINNIE! WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK? WHAT WERE YOU DOING TO THOSES KIDS! YOU KNOW BETTER!"

Her voice changed to a seductive demoness "Mistress they are not worthy of life, you've gotten soft, it wouldn't have been like this 200 years ago"

Her voice returned "Times have changed, okay?"

Minnie spoke through her mistress's lips "you're angry at me? You kept me caged for **HOW** MANY YEARS? And I don't hold that against you"

She returned "NO! MINNIE! FUCK THIS I'M OUT!" Yuki pulled out a noose she prepared years ago and hung it up, slipped her head through the hole and kicked the chair away. Tears rolled down her cheek as she slowly ran out of breath, James walked in the room, and it was too late for either of them. He walked away crying

"I was too late, too bloody late for her, for me and Beatrice won't take this good either." A smile cracked open on her face as Yuki Belinski breathed out her final breath.


	2. Safety? Nah screw that!

**Three years later**

Amelia and Amata made their way to the door of Vault 101 "I'm sorry I can't come with you Amy, but I'm the only person who will be able to talk sense into my father" they leaned in and kissed for what felt like a minute, but it was quickly broken by the sound of two machineguns clicking, the fingers tightened around the triggers but all of a sudden there was the sound of a bolt-action rifle being cocked then an incredibly loud bang, there was a female screaming and beating the other guard to death with one of Andy's arms, she looked new. White hair dripping with blood, razor sharp teeth, burning red eyes, short white fur on her arms, and claws just as sharp as her teeth, she started to rip open the guards' chest and pulled his heart out and munched on it and swallowed it down. She then fainted, her white hair started to turn black, the fur, claws and teeth receded back into her body, there lied Yuki Masitki, the unbroken remains of Yuki Belinski

"Miss Belinski what are you doing" cried Amy out of pure fear,

Yuki stood up "Yuki Belinski died on the day you took the G.O.A.T, I'm now Yuki Masitki, along with Patrick and Minnie Grande"

Andy came thrusting after Yuki "HOW DARE YOU ATTACK ME, AFTER SURGERY, THAT REDUCES PATIENTS CHANCE OF RECOVERY"

Yuki turned as her blood boiled "YOU! KILLED! THE ONLY! ONE I! COULD LOVE!" Yuki screamed between tears, Andy shot some plasma energy at her, her hand then changed to that of an anthro male dog which closed around the plasma energy,

Patrick warned "Leave my mistress alone or I will re-configure you a new one with your own parts" but Andy kept hovering and shooting, to which Patrick absorbed, then supercharged all he absorbed into one continuous strike of plasma at Andy "I gave fair warning"

Orders were being yells from down the corridor "Come on, you two gotta go, I'll do everything I can to stop them" Amata was suddenly pulled closer to her friend as they shared another, quicker kiss

"Come on Amy move" Yuki ripped the two apart and pulled Amy with her

"Good luck Amata" called the two Lone Wanders as the door to Vault 101 closed.

* * *

Yuki walked out into the sunlight, surrounded by radiation "Oh my god" Amy nearly crumbled to her knees,

Yuki on the other hand was laughing "NOT SO INVINCIBLE NOW HUH? YOU DESERVE THIS AMERICA!" how could an American hate America? She is an American right? _'Proceed to Megaton'_ spoke Amy's Pip-Boy, so they ran as quick as they could there.

Someone came running out "It's gonna blow"

Yuki and Amy ran through the gate when an African-American came running up to them "Thank god they finally arrived, the bomb is down there. You sure you know how to disarm it?"

Yuki yelled "WHAT!? Nobody called for us"

He looked at her "You mean you weren't responding to the distress beacon?" _'Disarm bomb'_ he looked at the Pip-Boy "That's the distress beacon"

Time paused for Amy and Yuki "Should we disarm that thing? It could save a lot of lives" Amy asked

"I know kid, but we can get a better reward for letting this whole place go sky high. I mean an entire big room all for us. You make the call Amelia, Go or No?"

Time unfroze "No" Yuki nodded and ran to the bomb like Robin with Batman, but she'd be Batman because he's cool, like her. Yuki got Patrick to place his hands on the bomb so he could draw the electricity away from Amelia so she wouldn't get shocked, Yuki closed her eyes to see the machine's workings and wiring

"Okay you need to cut the blue, red, black, and purple wires in that order" Patrick told her, Amy pulled out Butch's switchblade he gave her for saving his mum from the Radroaches, she pinched a loop hole in the blue slid her knife in and cut the blue then repeated with the others, Patrick spoke again "Mistress hostiles at your six, eight and nine. The Volts are getting too much, withdraw"

"Almost done" said Amy concentrating on the purple wire, someone in a suit tried to shoot at the two on the bomb when this man with a beard ran over and started shooting

"Name's Jericho" he said between a burst of fire

"DONE!" cried Amy confidently as she ran away with Jericho.

But Yuki stood there getting shot, she turned towards the man with the pistol "**1-1-5!**" she screamed at the top of her lungs and down dropped a lightning storm hitting him only, he was dragged almost dead by the lightning he was put in front of Minnie "How _DARE_ YOU!" she dragged her razor claws down chest, cutting him open, she punched his ribs and then staked his heart with it, Minnie quickly reverted back to Yuki who fainted in the water.

**Twenty minutes later**

Miss Masitki pulled herself off a bed when Amy jumped into the room "Yuki, you're fine" said Amy quite happy to see Yuki up again

"Good morning ma'am" said Wadsworth up in her face,

Yuki freaked out pushing him backwards and lining her fingers up charged with lightning "Andy, I will en- wait. Who are you?"

The robot backed up "My name is Wadsword"

The electricity around Yuki's fingers ceased "You won't have problems from me so long as you leave medical stuff to Amy"

Wadsworth seemed to notice how serious the resident was about medicine "Absolutely. Besides I'm not even programmed to perform _any_ medical tasks. I may be a Mister Handy but I'm not that handy"

Yuki smiled, she began to walk out of her room and one of the pieces of metal wobbled beneath her *SNAP* the floor cracked open and Yuki fell into a pit of caps "Who the fuck uses bottle caps for insulation?"

Wadsworth hovered over to Yuki "Nobody does mam but they are used as currency"

She looked up at him as she climbed out of the coin pit or cap pit in this case "Currency? You mean like money?"

"I didn't know there was another definition" he said with a hint of rudeness

**Meanwhile in Rivet City**

A rough haired man around the age of about twenty five sat at the bar with his drinks "So what can I get you fella?"

He looked up at her with his normal blue eye "Call me Oliver"

She looked at him with some weirdness "What can I get you Oliver?" he opened his left eye to reveal an eye with a red iris "Oh you have that cool looking condition?" she asked,

His sclera started to rain inside, drowning itself in black "I guess, another three bottles of scotch"

She nodded "Right away"

**Back at Megaton**

Yuki was putting Nuka-cola bottles in the vending machine "Miss Masitki, are you sure we should have spent all that money?" asked a nervous Amelia "What if something bad happens and we need a lot of money?"

Yuki finished packing her drinks away "Don't worry, I'll be fine" said Yuki casually,

"But what if I'm not" said Amelia trying to tell Yuki her point

"Shh, just have some rest it's what we all need. It's been a very different day" said Yuki as she changed into her pyjamas. Yuki walked into her bedroom, hopped in and fell asleep.

* * *

Yuki was walking the streets of a place that seemed quite familiar. No, she was sprinting. NO! Running, she was running from something, something horrible, something grotesque "Watashi ga omou ni, watashi wa sore o ushinatte shimatta to omou" said Yuki as she stopped to catch her breath. Something wrapped around her ankle, she kicked it off and started running again, this monster was always after her in her nightmares...well, apart from Minnie...she kept running, she even passed a few Japanese people...one of those, her mother...but she knew her mum wouldn't help her now...she kept running until she ran out of breath "Kore wa watashi no tame ni amarini mo ōku o shutoku shi hajimete iru" she said shaking her head, the same thing grabbed her leg...but it was a dog leg...she realised that now she must be Patrick, she might be able to win this. She began running on the energy her Chakra gave her...but it seemed that wasn't enough, then four tentacles grabbed Patrick's legs and somehow forced Yuki's body back to human...and a naked one at that, she started squirming and fidgeting...no use, she couldn't overpower this thing. A tentacle wrapped itself around her small breasts, it then made its way to her private area "Masaka!" she screamed hoping someone could come and help her "Watashi ni anata ga kitanai shokushu oriru!" she yelled and spat at the things, one of them entered her very forcefully "Sokode wanai, iya, sore kara nukedasu" she ordered after biting the one on her breasts, but her efforts failed as she was hung upside down and the thrusts got harder on her "Yamete kudasai!" she whispered with tears in her eyes, she hated tentacles of any kind...well ALL kinds of tentacles.


	3. Sleep and Presents

**Back to Rivet City**

'Oliver' was like Yuki tonight dreaming a nightmare...except that his actually happened.

He was watching his mother impaled by her stomach, now he even saw the venom entering her body. Seconds later he had someone with magic trying to kill him but two massive wings spurted from his back. More seconds later he and his love Kira were about to be killed when four black tendrils killed the gunmen. Later again he saw one of his friends bitten by a zombie that not even someone as experienced as him should fight, but he still went off to save his friend. He saw his sister stabbed in the chest and his sister kept bleeding "NO! SIS YOU FIGHT BACK!" he said hoping it would follow the way it actually happened.

* * *

He awoke in his bedroom with Yin and Yang by his sides, his trusty light and dark pistols, they were bigger than the average Desert Eagle or Deagle as he liked to call them "Just a dream Vasili. But it _wasn't_ a dream though, it really happened. Hope Dash ain't putting up with that shit still" he said sitting up in his bed

"GO THE FUCK TO SLEEP" screamed his neighbour

"Mate! Shut your mouth or I'll fucking kill you! You wake people up too ya wanker" said Vasili giving his neighbour a piece of his mind

"Australian fuckwit" whispered Bannon,

Vasili snapped and his sclera started to rain black again "Vlad come here"

A black haired man walked towards him "Master, my name has been changed to Sebastian while serving under your order, my lord"

"Abigail, you come here too" an apparition came though the walls "Kill Bannon. That is an order"

The female ghost and male in a tailcoat kneeled down on opposite legs "Yes, Master" they said in simultaneously, Sebastian walked out of the room while Abigail walked through the wall, this was routine for them, Abigail held them down and Sebastian kills them, nothing could be more straight forward for them.

**Now Back to the Asian**

Amelia was shaking Yuki trying to wake her up "Please, Miss Masitki, you HAVE TO wake up" she pleaded, but Yuki continued squirming in bed

"No. Get off me you filthy tentacles" she said still locked in her nightmare

"Madam, would you like me to try?" asked Wadsworth, Amelia nodded at his question

"Yuki, wake up" he said "This is Andy speaking" and with that electricity hit every wall

"Yuki!" screamed a joyous Amy as Yuki's eyes shot open "What were you dreaming about?" asked Amy

"Nothing you need to concern yourself for" said a relieved Yuki.

There was a knock at the door, Yuki jumped down and answered it "Hello" she said smiling

"Hi, I have a large set of packages for a Miss Yuki Masitki" said a courier "That's me" she said

"Sign here" he said giving her the clipboard

"I see you still do this the way of the old world" she laughed to herself, the courier handed her a heavy box which she put on her table and another one and another one until she had about ten or so boxes in her house "Thank you" she said as he set off somewhere. "I'll open it" said Yuki as a finger turned into a claw and opened the boxes, Yuki squealed in joy at what was in her boxes

"What is it? A bomb?" asked Wadsworth

"Nope. Manga's and a shitload of them at that"

"Manga?" asked the Asian's friend

"A Japanese comic book, to sum them up" Amy nodded in understanding, Yuki got a little too excited but didn't care

"What one's have you got?" asked Amy

"I got: Bleach, Death Note, Black Butler, Hellsing, Dragon Ball, Devil May Cry, and some others. I'll let you have the English copies"

"English?" she asked

"Hai. There are two sets of the same books, but one set is in Japanese and the other set is in English. You only know English and I know Japanese so it makes sense you take the ones you can read"

Wadsworth hovered over to them "What about these boxes?" he pointed towards three medium sized boxes and one the height of Yuki (Six foot-Five inches) she walked over to the biggest and tore it open and saw something she never thought she would see "Who sent these packages?" asked Wadsworth in amazement,

She picked up a card and read aloud "Dear flower, you protect yourself with your thorns but you also protect those that grow underneath you, they do what they can for you. Here is one of many things they will do for you" she looked around the rest of the card "Doesn't say who it's from. But I know what this is" she pulled out a Bleach manga "Zangetsu, the sword Ichigo Kurosaki fights with"

* * *

She put the sword on her back, walked outside of Megaton, took the sword off "a test" she gripped the sword and started to swing "GETSUGA TENSHŌ!" she yelled, but nothing happened, all of a sudden a Centaur came towards her with its tentacles in its mouth waving around "Oh well, I guess I could always just say it for the fun of it" she sighed, she gripped the sword and swung at the centaur "GETSUGA TENSHŌ!" she angrily screamed, but...it worked this time "WHAT!?" she yelled,

Amy came running to Yuki "Yuki, what happened? You were screaming some-" Amy looked at Yuki's hands "Yuki, why are you shaking?" Amelia was freaking out

"That was epic" was all Yuki said

"What was epic?"

Yuki lifted up the sword "Whatever this is. But, its power...I've seen it"

"Of course, you said it was from a show"

"Yeah, but it's not that. This is something—alien"


	4. Swords, Papers and sadly Kira

**With Sebastian and Abigail**

"Sebastian, do you think Master's aunt is here?" asked Abigail while beating a super-mutant with her bare hands,

Sebastian sniffed the air "I believe so sister" he said looking at Abigail, a super-mutant came running towards Sebastian with his fist ready for a punch "Why does Master have all the fun, I know I shouldn't complain, BAD AURA! BAD!" said Sebastian smacking himself on the back of his hand, he put his hand up grabbed the super-mutant, hurled him over and also ripped his hand off "I just wish Master gave us a challenge, he could handle this lot easily"

Abigail went over to Sebastian and started kissing him "We shouldn't question Master" she said using the innocent act "You aren't going to complain to him Bassy, are you?" she said up against him pretending to be completely defenceless

"We both know he could kill us. I will serve under him until my death and not question his motives for our actions" said Sebastian as he stroked Abigail's hair

**To Rivet City**

Vasili was sitting in his bed and was thinking about his childhood...if you could call it that "Mum, why would you go and do something like that? I never would have thought my mother to be so selfish" he said crying,

The hatch to his room opened up "Master, we brought you your tea" said Sebastian in the hopes he wasn't interrupting anything

"Oh, thank you Vlad" he said "-I mean Sebastian, thank you Sebastian" he quickly corrected himself,

Sebastian tried to calm his Master down "It's alright My Lord, you can call me any name you wish" he said with a warm smile on his face, Vasili started singing 'Warm smiles do not make you welcome here' by Enter Shikari, he sipped on his tea and slowly started feeling better.

Vasili walked his way to Abraham Washington, or so he liked to be called, "What am I after today Abe?" He asked,

The old man turned around "The declaration of independence"

Vasili nodded at him "where is it?"

"The National Archives" Abe smiled as the young man left to go get the documents.

* * *

Vasili peeked into his own room "Sebastian and Abigail, I'll be off on a job. Keep this room the way I left it" he closed the door and began to walk out of the ship. He reached the entrance of the ship

"Vasili, wait! You forgot something" called a female

"Yeah, what is it Kira?"

she jumped and hugged him "Your coat silly" she put her feet on the ground "I don't want my little Oli catching a cold" she said in a bouncy and cute tone "and don't cheat on me" she threatened with her fingernail up against his throat "I can still constrict your powers and kill you" she handed him a blue trench coat "Have fun" she giggled as if she was on top of the world. She then bounced her way back to Vasili's room "why won't he let me move in?" she asked herself as she opened the door

"Because he likes his privacy" answered Sebastian

"Bassy the demon" she squealed in joy "How are you?"

"Fine"

**In the Wasteland with Yuki**

"Okay Amy, stand back" Yuki said holding Zangetsu "please take care" pleaded Amelia

"Bankai" said Yuki and that's when the sword went Bankai "YES!" screamed a victorious Yuki, who's win was short lived, it reverted to a grey bladed katana "Jessica! I fucking KNEW it" said Yuki

"Umm...what's Jessica?" asked Amelia

"The only blade that could compete with Sienna. MY sword, given to me as a companion by my ancestors"

"And who is Sienna?" asked Amelia in fear

"A frightening sword, a sadistic killer, an unstable sword. An immortal weapon, and so is its wielder: Vasili Belinski" Yuki struggled out the last part "If you see Vasili Belinski and he hasn't seen you, run"

Something clicked in Amy's mind "Wait. Wasn't your last name Belinski?" she asked,

Yuki nodded "Hai. He's my nephew"

Amy's head tilted "Then...wouldn't he be friendly to us?"

Yuki rammed the blade of her sword into the ground and laughed a little "With Oli, you never know if he's going to kill you or find some 'creative' way to make you die" she pulled the handle and Jessica came out of the ground sheathed

**National Archives**

Vasili pushed the doors of the Archives open, a super-mutant went to swing his fist at Vasili, Vasili merely moved a few steps and reached for the chest of the super-mutant, Oli's hand slid through the skin of the irradiated freak and grabbed its heart and squished it "Oh so the legends are true. You really do exist" Vasili turned around and saw a woman standing there "Go on, give us a look at it"

He raised an eyebrow at Sydney. He'd heard of her before, the one Abe sent before he sent the Belinski son in "Can't, Valentina will kill me" he said bluntly

"LISTEN HERE SON OF THOMAS" she said in a commanding voice, he grabbed her by the throat and shoved her back to a wall pointing Sienna at Sydney's face "Don't you dare say that name, you haven't earned the right to" he threw her onto the ground coldly "If you wanted to see it so badly, you should have waited" it disappeared into smoke.

* * *

Super-mutants started pouring into the room, Vasili ran up to them and pulled their bodies into the ground "Didn't even have to use my sword. Pathetic!" he said staring at the halves of the bodies

"Abraham sent me before you" said Sydney "I can handle myself from now on"

Vasili held her back "No, you can't. Besides, I want to have some fun today so we'll be taking the longer way" he said in a sadistic tone as two horns grew from his head and his hair slowly started to blacken. He kicked the doors in and there stood twenty super-mutants with Miniguns, they continuously fired at Vasili until they ran out of bullet "Are you done?" he asked smirking

"CRUSH THE LITTLE MAN" cried one of the mutants, Vasili slid his finger across his own throat and snapped his fingers

"What was that supposed to accomplish?" asked Sydney

"Shut up! You talk too much" he said with a super-mutant holding a sledgehammer charging towards him, its head exploded. Vasili ran towards another one and dragged it into the floor with his feet, a mutant ran up behind him swinging a sledgehammer as Vasili put his hand behind his head "Fly Sienna" smoke started to form the shape of a claymore and there was a loud clang of metal, Vasili swung his sword at the mutant's stomach and the guts of it started pouring out "Satisfied yet?" Vasili asked Sydney, knowing she saw the sword.

* * *

Vasili walked into the room with Sydney where a robot with a wig stood "Where is the Declaration of whatever?" he asked

"Independence. Declaration of Independence" she corrected him

"Tell me so we don't have any..." his sword started to appear in his hand "...problems" he said

"Nev-" said the robot before he was sliced in half in the blink of an eye

"Sydney, you take the left, I'll take the right" said Vasili and in a split of a second he was gone

"He's not human, he can't be" Sydney murmured to herself

"You're right, I'm not human, I am the complete opposite" he said standing behind her "but one question remains Sydney" he moved her up against a wall and started kissing and licking her cheeks "Will you keep that a secret between us?" he asked softly, she nodded, he held her closer in a kiss goodbye and licked the insides of her cheeks "good girl" he said as he disappeared in an instant leaving only some bits of smoke.

**Rivet City**

Vasili handed Abraham the documents he requested and Kira entered the room "You have some serious explaining to do Oli" she said as her dark red hair blew over he shoulders

"Meet me in your room, I'll tell you then" he said as Abraham handed over the caps.

* * *

Kira sat down on her bed and waited for Vasili to enter, he finally did "she worked it out. That I'm not human, that's why" he explained to her

"Well, I think just to make up for _that_ you have to...give me twice as much. Just to prove it was to shut her up" she said still on top of her own little world,

Vasili looked at the ground "Valentina, the way your brain works just amazes me sometimes"


	5. The Arefu Incident

**Arefu**

Yuki walked up the ramp, a grenade landed near her "Jessica, Zangetsu" she said taking her katana out of its sheath and shoved Amelia behind her *BOOM* the shrapnel hit the large sword "Amy you okay?" asked Yuki

"I'm fine, thanks to you" replied an unharmed Amelia

"Reform" Yuki told her sword and it changed back in to a katana

"Wait you're not one of them. Quickly get up here" said some old guy. Yuki and Evan King exchanged information with one another "Well I can't leave this ramp. You can hand the letter to the West family when you check up on them" said Evan, Yuki gritted her teeth.

She walked up to the first home and smacked the doorknob in "Sorry, I didn't feel like knocking. Evan wants to know if you're okay" said Yuki pissed off from before

"Get the fuck out of our house now"

"Answer me" she said growing increasingly angry

"Do you speak English? Get the fuck out of my house" said the man of the house

"Īe, watashi wa shimasen. Mochiron, watashi wa sore wa watashi ga saisho ni a hode anata ni hanashi o kiita monoda yo!" replied Yuki, taunting him in another language

"Look we're fine if it'll make you just fuck off" he said to her

Yuki just walked away to the next house. Yuki knocked on the door, seeing now she'd calmed down "Who is it?" asked a lady from behind the door

"Mr. King sent us to check up on you" said Amy

"Oh, good. Hang on, I'll unlock the door for you" *clack* Yuki touched the handle *splat* blood was on the door and it read a message _'I will find you aunt and I WILL settle things with you'_

Amelia pushed the door open while Yuki had her hand on it "Miss Masitki are you coming inside?" asked Amelia, she nodded and walked in "Mr. King would like to know how you are feeling" Amelia informed the lady,

"I'm scared out of my mind. It's nice he's checking on us but-"

"-but you're sick of having to always hide?" asked Amelia, she looked at her guardian "Yuki, is there something wrong? You haven't spoken since that last home"

"I'm fine Amy" Yuki replied with a false smile,

Amy looked back to the lady who they were checking on "We'll be going now" said Amy as she left the home. Yuki and Amy stood in front of the West home

"Well, now we can hand the letter over" Yuki chuckled, Yuki opened the door and saw the rotting corpses of the West family, she ran her hands over Amy's eyes and turned her around "Go tell Evan what everyone said and that the West family...is dead" she finished bluntly, Amy nodded "Hmmm. What killed them?" Yuki said to herself "Wait a second I'm a master of murder. Now, there are bite marks around the necks, so they have dogs? But then again none of the blood got spilled on the sheets, that's odd because a wound this deep would surely have massive bleeding involved. Hmmm, those bite marks aren't saying everything they know" she picked up the body of the father "Minnie, you're a huntress like wolf, correct?"

Yuki's voice changed "Yes Mistress" the white wolf head emerged from Yuki's back and sniffed the corpse

"Well what could you find out?"

The wolf laughed, "Everything from the time of death and way they were killed to the killer and who was with them. What answer would please you first my Mistress?" she asked next to Yuki's ear

"The obvious things I missed"

The head nodded "Very well Mistress. The bite marks were made by human canine or incisors, possibly sharpened for this such of occasion. I'm surprised you hadn't noticed that the bite goes straight to the bone. Now I will tell you my complex observations. The time of death was just a few nights ago. There was a group of killers, they smelt of blood so I'm guessing they think they're vampires or something like that. Now there was a son of this mother and father and his trail went the way of these killers. Call me crazy, but I think that the son way have been the killer here" Minnie receded into her Mistress' back

"Thank you Minnie, that was very helpful" said Yuki getting up from kneeling down.

**Northwest of Arefu**

Yuki took Amy through the subway station where The Family was supposed to be hiding when they both came across a man "Is this the way to The Family? We're looking for Ian West, I have a letter from his sister" said Yuki, all he did was step aside. Yuki and Amy walked their way past him and proceeded to go to Ian.

They looked up and there was Vance, the leader of this group "Welcome to our home. My name is Vance and what do I owe the pleasure of your visit" said Vance

_{He's certainly cuter than he smelled}_ thought Minnie

"This place is very different" said Amy

"What is before your eyes is the last bastion of hope for the downtrodden and misunderstood" he informed her "We were outcast from society. People call us cannibals, flesh eaters, monsters, the unclean and demons"

_{Now that just offends demons}_ thought Yuki "I know what you are Vance" said Yuki

"You amaze me, so then tell me. What are we?" he asked

"Vampires. Well at least somewhat, because you follow some of their rules" she said

"Do you think that I believe I can turn into a bat? No, I can't. Do I have a reflection in the mirror? Of course I do" mocked Vance

"So can the son of Dracula" Yuki mumbled under her breath

"I am disappointed, I teach them to eat not of the flesh but to drink the blood" he told her

"Where is Ian? We have a letter from his sister" Amy told him

"Shut it you! If a part of his human family remains, then there is even more reason he needs isolation" Vance barked, Yuki tried an ancient technique by her alien ancestors where the gravity is increased by immense amounts, Vance uncontrollably fell over

"Don't you dare tell her to shut up" Yuki growled as deep as her voice would let her, she pulled him up

"Ian's thirst for blood got to him the other night, HE is the reason his parents are dead. We managed to stop him before a hunger for flesh kicked in, I guess you could say we did Arefu a favour that night. A hunger for flesh is the most difficult thing to control"

"I know what you mean, it never leaves you alone. It is an everlasting fire. But Ian needs to see this letter" said Yuki feeling sorry for Ian

"Very well, your words have impressed me. Here is the code for his room" said Vance feeling the pressure put on him lower.

* * *

Yuki ran to the room and opened the door "We've been looking for you Ian" Amy said hoping she'd see a happily ever after ending

"I shouldn't be surprised. I'm sure Evan is pretty pissed right now. He's probably got the town out looking for me, he's worse than my parents" said Ian

"Amy hold me back" said Yuki and Amy held Yuki's arms behind her "HOW DARE YOU TREAT YOUR PARENTS THAT WAY" screamed the Japanese woman

"Yeah I know I killed them" said Ian

"THAT'S WHAT I'M FUCKING TALKING ABOUT. I HAD MINE MURDERED IN FRONT OF ME" Yuki wasn't getting any better but she took deep breaths "Okay Amy, you can let go now" Amy let go of Yuki "Listen, I know how you feel but staying here isn't the answer"

"Nobody gives a shit about me except Vance and The Family" Ian said with tears starting to form in his eyes

*SMACK* "Listen, you killed them. HARDEN THE FUCK UP! Lucy sent me to find you, she had a letter she wants you to read"

He read the letter "She misses home and asks quite a bit about me in here. I think I had it all wrong, she really misses me. Please tell Vance I've made up my mind, I'm going home to Arefu. I hope I see you there too, I'm gonna pack my stuff and say my goodbyes to everyone, then I'll head on back" said Ian,

Yuki walked out to Vance "Did your talk with Ian go well?" asked the head of The Family "What are the results of your conversation?"

"Before we talk about that, Arefu. I want to bargain with you"

"Oh and what do you propose?"

"Arefu donates blood packs to you and you help protect them"

"That seems reasonable, take this news to Arefu and return to me with their decision. I thank you for showing me your kind can be trusted after all" said Vance,

Yuki laughed "My kind, right" she just walked away with Amy as she still laughed at the last thing Vance said,

"Please take this, Human" he threw Yuki a piece of paper.

**Arefu**

Yuki walked up the ramp with Jessica as Zangetsu "There she is, the heroine of the day" said Evan

"Yeah, The Family have been dealt with" said Yuki

"Yes, Ian told me everything. I'm not sure how you did it. But I'm glad you walked up the ramp the day you did. Thanks you two, consider yourselves welcome back at anytime"

Yuki reached into her pockets and pulled out a piece of paper "The leader of The Family has a proposal" she said as she handed it to Evan

"So they wish to enter into some kind of agreement. I suppose it's better than holding my gun down that ramp all day and hiding at night. Let him know we've got a deal, I'll speak to the others, I'm sure they'll agree"


	6. Picking Up A Scent

**Rivet City**

"Oh god, yes! Fill me up Vasili" said Kira, Vasili looked up at her from her vagina

"I'm giving you oral sex, how am I supposed to 'fill you up' exactly?" asked Vasili

"Oh just shut up and keep doing whatever it was you were doing before" said Kira close to her orgasm

**Rivet City, Outside**

"Are you sure my dad will be here?" asked Amelia

"Well, Vance said something along the lines of your father being in this area recently" Yuki reminded her little friend.

* * *

They made their way to the science lab when they walked past a door where moans came from "I'm giving you oral sex, how am I supposed to 'fill you up' exactly?" asked a voice familiar to Yuki,

She stopped in pure and untainted fear "Oh god, not him" she whispered with her eyes wide open

"What is it Yuki?" asked Amelia

"Run along to the lab, I'll be there in a minute" Yuki was paralysed in fear "He's gonna kill me isn't he?" she asked herself

"OH GOD!" moaned the woman behind the door "Don't *pant* stop!" she continued

"He's probably killing her. I made a monster" Yuki whimpered out,

Another familiar voice for Yuki, a deep velvety one "Is there something wrong Yuki?"

She closed her eyes "Vlad?" she asked

"I suppose so" he responded

"Where's Thomas?" she asked

"I have no idea, I serve your nephew now. He's frighteningly powerful, as in Charlie powerful" he extended his hand to her "Sebastian. And so you know Isabelle is now called Abigail" Yuki turned around and started making her way to the science lab.

* * *

Yuki walked in as Amelia stood in front of an Asian lady "oh my god. I-it's you. My heavens, you look so much like him. You're James' daughter aren't you? What are you doing here?" asked the lady

"How do you know who I am? Have we met?" asked Amelia, Yuki sat on the railings

"You would be too young to remember and I suppose James never spoke of me. Typical" said the scientist "I am Doctor Madison Li, I worked with your parents many years ago" Doctor Li kept explaining to Amy. Yuki had still been suffering fear of her nephew, who WOULD come and WOULD kill her, Li was telling Amelia about her mother

"I understand and I'm sure you did everything you could"

"Yes and...I'm sorry it wasn't enough"

Yuki jumped down and landed face first into the floor "Do you know where James is?" asked Yuki covering her bleeding side of her face

"Miss Masitki, you must be more careful" Amy pleaded

"I'm okay kiddo, NEVER worry about me, I'll always be fine" she replied

"You mean you haven't seen James, I assumed he sent you two here. But aren't you supposed to be in a Vault? James said he left you there" Madison asked

"We left to look for him" Yuki said

"I'm sure that's the opposite of what he wanted for you"

"Fuck it! She's old enough to make her own choices. So where is he?"

"He's come and gone insisting that we returned to Project Purity. But please don't go after him, he was foolish enough to think that it would work" Yuki and Amy went to leave "Excuse me but I didn't catch your name"

"Yuki"

"I thought so, you have a nephew. He said he's got plans for you"

**Across the road from Rivet City**

Kira was still in bliss from her orgasm earlier, a group of mercenaries approached her "Ahh. I'm afraid you won't get to see Amelia" she said to the men "This is so fucking worth what I just had" she mumbled under her breath

"Listen here girlie, we're gonna go through and kill her even if it means we have to kill you. Someone's put quite the price on that girl's head" he said

"No you aren't. My little Oliver said that I'd get another of what I got if I kill you guys, but tell you what: if you back the fuck off and don't return I won't kill you" she threatened, the men laughed and fire assault rifles at her, she picked up each individual round and put them on the ground "You guys want these back?" she grinned she picked the rounds up in two handfuls and tossed them at the men's heads "Oh god! I want so many of those that I won't be able to walk for a week"

**Somewhere in the Wasteland**

Yuki and Amelia were running across the wasteland when a complete behemoth of a super-mutant stopped them dead in their tracks "Yuki, can you kill that thing?" asked Amelia

"I don't think anyone can kill that monster" Yuki said with fear pouring out of her, the mutant pulled back his fire hydrant on a pipe and brought it down.

In the split of an instant Vasili came out of nowhere and grabbed the fire hydrant and tossed it away leaving the mutant unarmed, he jumped up to face level with the mutant "Fly Sienna, the sword of destruction, queen of murder and battle, THE SURVIOR" he said as mass amounts of power forced the mutant on his back "bring death upon your opponents and slay them with all you have" he began falling down towards the behemoth's chest almost like he was diving and his sword being an extension of his hands. The sword pierced the mutant's chest "Run along the horizons and to your next battle" he cried swinging his sword in the direction of the mutant's head and it split in half creating an exit for Vasili. He walked towards Yuki with his sword disappearing into smoke, Yuki fell to her knees

"W-who are you?" asked Amelia struggling to find strength

"Vasili Oliver Belinski" he said looking down at the teenager,

She screamed "Arrggh!" as loud as her lungs would let her. Vasili walked away from them and disappeared into the horizon.


	7. Have A Bit of Faith

**Rivet City**

Vasili walked into Kira's room and sighed as he began repeating what he did earlier to her "I keep my promises" he said to her

"Less using that tongue for conversation, more using that tongue for me" she said shoving his head against her body.

**Vault 112**

"You get in there and find your father. I'll stay watch out here" said Yuki as Amy got into the simulation machine "Good luck Amy. We're counting on you, use ever stretch of your abilities" Yuki looked over at a table and there was a hot cup of tea "Someone knows that I'm here" she said to herself.

**Tranquillity Lane**

This world was all fuzzy and polite "Something is wrong here" said Amelia.

* * *

Amelia looked down at herself "I'm a child! Why am I a little girl?" she panicked, she began to feel all fuzzy and zappy inside, soon she saw a line on the ground, she followed it to a dog "Dad?" she asked "Don't worry, I'll get us out of here" lightning zapped the top of a house, she walked into the house and saw an assortment of junk, she touched them making a little tune and a computer which must have been some kind of failsafe "Run Chinese invasion program" she walked outside and saw a bunch of men in weird clothes and funny hats shooting all the residents.

Amelia walked over to 'Betty' "you ruined everything. EVERYTHING!" said the little girl

"Shut it Braun. I'll call the shots now on" Amelia said expressing her height over Dr. Braun

"You? No, I am the creator of this world!"

"Listen, tell me if what you did to my father is reversible" she demanded somehow growing back to her original body

"Yes, yes. I'm sure he'll be waiting for you once you get out of here" she continued questioning him until she had everything she wanted.

**Vault 112**

James walked over to Amelia "Oh thank you sweetie, I thought I'd be stuck in there forever. But what are you DOING here?" he asked

"I came to find you" she said

"Well, I'm glad you did. This isn't how I expected things to turn out" he said

"Lucky I saved you"

"It sure is. It feels nice being on two legs again"

Yuki stepped in "So what's the word? Is your plan possible now?" asked the Asian

"It's possible. We CAN do it"

Amy looked at her father "What do we do now?"

"I'll need to go to Rivet City and speak with Madison Li" Yuki's eyes went wide "What's wrong Yuki?" asked James

"My death awaits me at Rivet City. My nephew, Vasili Belinski lives there. He said he would 'settle things with me' and I fear he means kill me" she said while choking back tears,

Amelia thought for a moment before speaking "If he wants you dead, why would he have stopped that massive mutant from killing you?"

"People in my family like to do things personally, especially Oli"

**Rivet City**

Yuki walked across the bridge to Rivet City with James and Amelia "Please Yuki, come with us" Amelia begged

"I guess I may as well, I've lived far too long anyway" Yuki said, a little depressed.

* * *

Vasili made some tea "Sweetie, what _are_ you going to do" asked Kira

"My aunt saved my life, protected me in my teenage years and trained me, whether she planned me becoming _this_ powerful or not, I don't know" he said making a cup for himself

"You didn't answer me" she replied hitting him over the head

"I plan on repaying her for the things she's done for me"

* * *

Yuki walked towards the science lab when a hand put itself on her shoulder and her eyes went wide open "Hiya Yuki" an unfamiliar female voice, she turned around and saw a literal dark red haired woman in a yellow tee-shirt and jeans "What's the matter? Don't you recognise me? It's me, Kira" Yuki had a confused look on her face, Kira sighed "Valentina Kuuri" Yuki was scared again "come on then, Oli's waiting for you" she said pulling Yuki against her will "Vasili, I brought your aunty"

Yuki stood up "why did you bring me here?" Vasili walked and hugged Yuki "Vas-"

"Shh Yuki, let me just enjoy this" he finally let go of her. It was quite obvious he was crying "I'm so glad you're safe. It seems my efforts have been enough"

"Why are you keeping me alive? Is this just some weird form of torture?"

He shook his head and opened his left eye and his sclera began raining black again "I want to repay you for everything you've done. You helped build me to this level of power, I'll do everything I can to save your life"

Yuki drank her tea and left for the science lab "You two can join me if you want" Vasili and Kira followed Yuki

* * *

Yuki sat on the railing as Vasili jumped down to the level Amy was on "You found him, I can't believe it. Thank you, we would be lost without your father" said Dr. Li

"I told you I would"

"I apologise for entertaining the thought of doubting you"

"Do you think that Project Purity will work?"

"I have faith in your father. Right now we stand a better chance than we ever have"


	8. Gentlemen, We Have Lift-off

**Jefferson Memorial, Outside**

Vasili stood outside of the Jefferson Memorial and started twirling Yin and Yang around, doing little tricks, Yuki walked up to him "You're kinda like your mother" she said

"What do you mean?" he asked

"Well you both use a Desert Eagle and act like it's a 9mm or something like that, although YOU have two with three barrels while your mother has extra power and some kind of rapid fire system" she said "By the way what did you do with Eva?" she asked wondering about her brother's trench knife

"She went back to dad" he told her.

* * *

Madison Li finally reached the Jefferson Memorial along with James and Amelia "Are you so attached to Amelia because she reminds you of my sister Amy?" Vasili asked looking at his Aunt

"Maybe, I dunno. Maybe I just like taking care of kids but don't wanna be a mother" she laughed remembering that she raised Vasili too

"You know that she won't become powerful, right?" he laughed back.

James walked over to Yuki "We can't get anything done until we get inside and none of us are really fighters, so Yuki I'd like you to help out and go in there to kill. I'm sure that it might bring up bad memories-" he begged her,

Vasili spoke to him "Can I do it instead of Yuki?" he asked with joy

"But if just you go, you'll be outnumbered and die. We need someone more experienced" James said but Vasili laughed at the thought of being outnumbered meaning death

"James I'll tell you something, that nephew of mine. I taught him, he's been able to cut me with a bokken, that's a wooden sword. He put his mind on stopping an ARMY, he did it. He put his mind on saving his hometown, he did that too. He put his mind on saving my life from a super-mutant behemoth and he sure as HELL did that too" she told James,

He looked at Yuki then Vasili "Alright, he can go" James said giving Vasili the green light.

Vasili shook his hair and as it fell horns had already grown from his head, he spoke in a deep growly voice "**Bring on the best!**" Yin and Yang were cocked and Vasili walked in the building, extremely loud gunshot were heard from inside the building "**Come on, I said the best, not the children**" was also heard in the same growly tone.

* * *

Vasili poked his head out of the door "Is it safe? Are _we_ safe?" asked James,

"All done" said Vasili in a happy normal voice, the scientists and Yuki and Kira walked in

"Thank you, I apologise for doubting you" said James.

* * *

Some engineer was talking smack to Amy and before anyone could react Oli had Yin, the dark pistol, in his mouth "That rudeness is something I don't tolerate, apart from being the strongest I have a few other reasons you should fear me. You do NOT talk crap to someone who has lost a parent. You do NOT talk crap to someone who has had their parent leave them" Oli threatened, while using a more powerful version of what Yuki used on Vance, leaving this man's only support Yin, while slowly being crushed by some high unknown pressure "capiche?" he asked, the engineer let out some kind of noise which Oli took as a yes. The man was kicked off the long pistol.

* * *

"Yuki, Vasili and Amelia" James said looking at them "I'll need you to get to the Flood Control Pumps and activate them so we can clear the water out of here and reach the mainframe"

"Why us?" asked Vasili, he didn't like doing things that didn't involve murdering anything

"Quiet Oli" said his aunt

"The automatic doors sealed when the flooding occurred, so you'll have to use the access tunnels to reach the pumps" James continued

"Alright, we'll be done and back before you know it"

**Jefferson Memorial, Sub-basement**

Vasili and Yuki guarded Amelia since they were bad at things that related to science, Amelia pushed a button "Wait. That was all we had to do?" asked Vasili "Hurry back, I'll give you the fuses you need" said James over an intercom.

**Project Purity**

"I've heard good things about you and Yuki, sweetie. Is it true? Did you disarm that bomb in Megaton?" James asked his daughter

"Yeah, it wasn't really a problem. The bomb was, I mean disarming it" she said to her father

"I'm very proud of you, even though you put yourself in harms way. Just, please, be careful out there, this is a dangerous world, more dangerous than the Vault" he pleaded to his daughter

"I highly doubt with my aunt and myself that danger will want to come near her" said Vasili, Yuki then punched him in the stomach

"I told you when you were a kid, don't call me aunt, it makes me feel old" Yuki went off at him,

Vasili groaned out "You said something to do with fuses"

James handed Amelia the fuses "The fuse boxes shorted out during the flooding. Once the fuses are replaced you'll be able to access the mainframe"

**Jefferson Memorial, Sub-basement**

Amelia placed the fuses in the fuse box "with the fuses in place you should be able to access the mainframe, just head to it and boot it up" Amelia, Yuki and Vasili headed to it, the door opened and Amelia walked to the power switch and pressed it, James spoke over the intercom again "There are a few repairs to be made up here in the control room. Why don't you come up and give your dad a hand? Actually, wait. There's one other thing, Janice says there's a blockage in one of the intake pipes. It's on your way back, head to the museum level and give me a call on the intercom" he told her

"Okay dad, it's really nice to have you back"

**Pump Control**

The three of the gang walked through the pipe, Yuki tried turning the valve with both her hands but failed "Here, let me do that" said Vasili, he turned the pump single handed and succeeded "Ppffftt, women. You'll claim what ever a man can do you can do better, but do you call on for strength?" he said looking down at them, Vertibirds started dropping down to the ground "SHIT! We need to get back to your dad, this is bad news" Oliver knew the Enclave quite well, they were not someone he liked.


	9. Ch 9 was Directed by M Night Shyamalan

**Project Purity**

Vasili ripped Yin and Yang out of his blue trench coat, Yuki's hair started turning grey then white and began dripping blood, her fingers became claws and all her teeth became razor sharp while white fur sprouted from her arms. "This facility is under United States Government possession" said some big shot in a cream trench coat, Yuki raised her head and did an ear shattering, Banshee like scream at the name United States "The person in charge of this project is to step forward and surrender all materials" he said again, Yuki began getting out of control and tried bashing her way into the area while still screaming,

"I don't think she has lungs anymore" said Doctor Li

"No, she doesn't. She entered a stage called: Total Destruction. In which she has the fullest of her Aura's powers and literally becomes something else, all those with Beastá blood have Total Destruction, myself included" Vasili explained to the human lady "Nothing but the Master or Mistress can stop the Total Destruction, sometimes only a sad or happy event can stop that Master or Mistress" he continued,

James replied to the colonel "I'm afraid that's quite impossible, this is a private project, the Enclave has no authority here. I'd asked that you'd leave"

"Am I to assume that you are in charge?"

"Yes, I'm responsible for this project"

"Then let me repeat, you are hereby demanded to hand over all materials and resources" Vasili aimed all six barrels of both Yin and Yang at the Colonel's head *BANG* the bullets bounced off the glass

"This is bad, for all of us" Vasili muttered to himself while his aunt still tried to smash a way in

"Furthermore, you are to assist Enclave scientists in assuming control of the administration" the conversation continued until something that made Yuki stop beating the glass, the soldier pulled a gun out and killed one of the scientists.

* * *

James surrendered and walked to the controls, radiation filled the area "What is he doing? DAD!?" Amelia had run up to the glass "DAD!" James walked over to the glass and put his hand up to his daughter's

"Run"

Madison walked over to Amelia "James...he's...gone. We have to get out of here, they'll come looking for us next. We've got to evacuate"

Yuki fainted "Abigail!" Vasili ordered,

The ghost came up from the ground and caught Yuki's body "Master, what do you want to do with her?" asked the female apparition

"You carry her behind me, Sebastian, you guard Abigail" he demanded

"Yes, My Lord"

Madison asked Amy and Vasili to follow her

"Alright, all I want is to get even on these bastards, they once almost killed Kira. It seems like they love picking on my family" Vasili's left eye opened and his sclera began raining black.

* * *

"Don't wander off we're going to need you" said Madison as Vasili was walking off with Yuki's body

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. We need you right now. You're the only one awake with combat experience. We have the Enclave behind us and who knows what ahead of us. The Citadel is the closest building to us that will be able to treat your aunt and you won't be able to get in without me"

Vasili began getting more and more annoyed at the Enclave "FINE, JUST LET ME HANDLE THESE **FUCKERS AND STAY OUTTA MY WAY!**" Vasili screamed as his growl returned and his horns came back longer and even went outwards "It's time to use half my power"

* * *

Vasili walked into a room with a bunch of Enclave and snapped his fingers, the soldiers lost their helmets and high pressure steam burst from the pipes behind them which quickly ate away their flesh "Take that inta ya back-face" he left the room and continued escorting Dr. Li.

"We need to stop"

Vasili turned around to Madison with his horns the length of an arm "**I THOUGHT I SAID TO STAY OUTTA MY WAY**" he barked with an even deeper and more growly voice,

"Please this is urgent, Garza has a heart condition and needs immediate medical attention, I won't leave Garza behind. I hate to ask, but do you have any stimpacks?"

Vasili fished into his aunt's pockets and threw one into the wall next to the doctor "**The strong do not get wounded, therefore don't need such stupid things. DON'T INTERRUPT ME WITH YOU PETTY PROBLEMS AGAIN!**" Vasili kept walking, more Enclave "**BURN IN MY FIRE, YOU DISGUSTING WORMS**" he said while the soldiers spontaneously combusted.

**The Citadel**

Vasili came across some different looking bastards, he growled at them

"We're here, the citadel" said Madison,

Vasili's horn receded into his head "Hold up your end of the bargain and get Yuki medical attention this instant" Vasili barked, he wasn't in the mood for games

"I am doctor Madison Li, I have people in need of medical attention, you must allow us access at once"

"I'm sorry mam, no unauthorized civilian access"

Sebastian came out of his Master's back and held onto his shoulders "Would you like me to do something about her LIES, my Master?"

Vasili thought about it for a while "We'll give her thirty seconds to do something"

Madison raced over to the intercom "Lyons! I know you're in there and I know you can hear me. Please, you have to help! Open this door right now" the door lifted up

"Madison, you _might_ have just saved your life"

"What do you mean 'might'?"

He looked at her with no emotions on his face whatsoever "Yuki hasn't been treated yet"

* * *

Vasili kicked the small wooden door in, some old man walked to Madison "Madison, I'm surprised to see you here. What are you doing here?"

Vasili let out a monster-like roar "Get this woman medical attention NOW!" he demanded

"Please, we wouldn't have made it if he wasn't promised this woman's health, and the Enclave have the purifier"

"Madison, the purifier is useless, there's no way it would work"

Amelia looked at Yuki's body and then at Vasili with all the emotions on his face one in particular stood out: fear, fear that he failed his only task he had, fear that he would lose his aunt's life because HE couldn't get her treated in time. She spoke up "Actually, Yuki knows exactly what we need for the purifier to work" she said as the negative emotions on Vasili's face lessened "So you'll probably want to give her medical attention, that way she can tell you what we need. My dad told ONLY Yuki"

The old man nodded at some people who came over and took Yuki away to somewhere where they assume she would be treated. The old man left, Vasili walked over to Amelia "Why'd you do that?" he asked "You've got some bone showing"

She looked up at him and blushed "I just can't stand to see a guy with hair so long, upset about something"

He felt his waist and there was some of his hair "let me at least take a look at that cut of yours"

"Oh, it's fine for another two or three hours. I'm fine, REALLY"

Vasili fished into his own pockets "Kira makes me keep this on me at all times, looks like it finally gets used" he pulled out a little container which looked like a tiny tin can "Relax, it doesn't even sting...or so Kira tells me" he rubbed the cream from the little tin on Amelia's bone that showed and the flesh that surrounded it, Vasili stood up "There you go" within seconds the cream started reacting and almost instantly had healed Amelia's leg.


	10. Awake and Leaving For The Vault

**One Day Later**

Amelia looked at Yuki who was waking up "Yuki, are you okay?" asked Amelia,

A member of the Brotherhood Of Steel tried to push past and get to Yuki, _tried_, Kira held him by the scruff of the neck "You wait your turn" she said before she tossed him away.

* * *

The Brotherhood member finally got to Yuki "I was told you know what we need to make the purifier work. So what is it?" he asked eagerly,

Amelia made an 'O' shape with her hands which Yuki saw "a GECK" Yuki said confident that's what Amelia meant, Amy thumbed Yuki up

"Are you sure? There are very few who believe that such a device even exists, let alone works. Then again I may be able to assist in locating one down"

Amelia was confident she could take over from now on "You know where we could find one?"

"No. However, I can give you access to a Pre-War Vault-Tec computer. I'm confident that it will have the information you need"

**The Citadel, A Ring**

Amelia began work on the computer that would rival Thomas, "Found something" exclaimed Amelia,

"That was quick" Vasili said realizing the amount of seconds Amelia spent on the computer

"Vault 87, we should ask that scribe about it" said Kira while she plaited Vasili's long black hair,

"Stop that, now!" he demanded her

"You don't use this form enough" she said after she stopped plaiting his hair

"There is never need to, now as you said earlier we should talk to that scribe"

* * *

The group walked out of the small room but stopped as the Scribe was right in front of them "Ah, what did you find?" asked the scribe

"Vault 87 has a GECK, but we have no idea where it is" said Amelia,

"With that much, I will be able to help. Please, follow me I'll show you where it is" the scribe responded.

**The Citadel, Ten Minutes Later**

Vasili, Amelia, Kira and Yuki stood in the Courtyard "Are you sure you wanna go alone?" asked Amelia

"I'm quite sure" replied Yuki,

Kira jumped onto Vasili's shoulders "then that means you're mine, Oli boy" she pulled on his hair until he took the hint

"Miss Masitki, I beg of you, please, return safely" Amelia choked out desperately "You're not like a friend to me. You're more like" Amy breathed deeply "a mother" Yuki cried at the thought of Amelia seeing her as a mother

"Don't worry Kid, I'll come back and have that GECK with me. I promise" and with that Yuki left

**In a Bedroom Nearby**

Kira rode Vasili into a bedroom "Vasili, do that thing you do" she commanded,

Vasili just looked at her "Valentina, when was the last time _I_ was on the receiving end?"

She shrugged her shoulders "I dunno. A year ago?" she asked very unsure of how long ago it was,

"Two actually, but that's not the point"

Kira looked at him in anger "FINE! But remember, after this it's back to me. And what are you going to do to make this worth my while?" she asked looking up at him

"I'll let you plait my hair"

She looked up in joy "DONE!" she said with a massive smile on her face as she pushed him against the wall.

**Little Lamplight**

Yuki was running to Little Lamplight as it was getting dark and was listening to the radio, this station was hosted by someone called ThreeDog "Now I've had some scattered report that the notorious devil of the wasteland had killed innocent ghouls just looking for a better life in Tenpenny Tower. Devil, you can go fuck yourself. Now, time for some music" Yuki turned the radio off which she had around her belt.

* * *

Yuki finally reached where she wanted to be "Mungo!" was shouted at her

"Watch your tongue child" shouted Minnie as Yuki iris's went from purple to red "For if you don't, I will cut it out and feed it to the dogs" Yuki began grinning at the fear Minnie was inspiring among these children.

* * *

Yuki stood in front of a door with a computer next to it "Do you know what the code is?" asked one of the kids,

Yuki laughed as she punched the screen and flipped a switch behind it "Everything has its master control"


	11. A War Machine and A Determined Demon

**Ten Minutes Later**

Yuki was running back with the G.E.C.K. but tripped over and found herself captured by someone in a cream trench coat "you American piece of SHIT!"

He picked up the G.E.C.K. that Yuki dropped "Now missy, you are coming with us"

Yuki started to get up with claws and teeth "Minnie, Tot-" was all she managed to get out before she was shot with a tranquiliser dart

"We are going to run so many experiments on you"

**The Citadel, A Ring**

"Damn it!" said Vasili while Kira braided,

Kira sighed "You said I could braid it if I-"

She was cut off "she's in trouble. **I must save her**" Vasili mumbled as his voice became a growl

"Yuki's in trouble isn't she?" asked Kira, her husband nodded, she sighed again "I'll make sure Amy doesn't find out, you go save your aunt"

**Meanwhile In the Wasteland**

An Enclave Vertibird started shooting at Vasili "Fly Sienna" his claymore was in his hands "split" the sword broke into two shorter versions of the same sword connected by a chain, he grabbed the chain and spun the swords faster than propellers were going, the bullets were literally chopped to shreds, he threw his swords at the Vertibird and that brought it down. Vasili picked Sienna up and vanished in the same smoke it came from, "This is what happens when you mess with my relatives" he ripped Yin and Yang from their holsters and ran to the Enclave Headquarters where Yuki was prisoner "I am coming and I will destroy The Enclave, I will crush them ALL"

**Enclave Headquarters**

Yuki had a large quantity of needles in her body, one of the scientists called for the colonel "Sir, the lady's body seems to have some mechanisms stopping us from injecting her or drain her blood"

The colonel thought "Double the power of what you are doing" he looked at Yuki "You offend God with your abilities. Whatever you are, it isn't human" the tests continued for another hour until she was put in a room where the colonel would interrogate her.

* * *

Yuki finally awoke and began trying to force her way out of her restraints "YOU SICK MOTHERFUCKER! I'LL KILL YOU" Yuki screamed,

The colonel turned to her "So you're awake. You are going to tell me the code to the purifier and you will do so now!"

Yuki grinned "Yeah, it's: one-eight hundred-Americans are scum. James liked to be true in all his work"

"I'm not looking to play games with you slanty"

Yuki snapped "THE FUCK DID YOU CALL ME! NO! FUCK YOU I'M NOT GIVING YOU THE CODES, ESPECIALLY NOW! YOU FUCKING RACIST!"

The president interrupted, she never heard him, but she knew who's voice that was "Colonel, I wish to see you now. That means immediately" the colonel left the room "I apologise my Asian equal. Autumn can cross the line a bit, and he's been under a great deal of stress. Here, let me help you with those bindings" Yuki dropped down to the floor and readjusted her leather jacket and white T-shirt "I think you and I should discuss some things face to face. Your equipment is in the locker next to the door"

Yuki looked at the camera and squinted at him "I'll allow you a few minutes. Yankee" she bitterly spat out.

* * *

The Enclave guarding the front were stabbed through the stomach, "Trash" said Vasili three hundred yards away, he ran to the Enclave headquarters, for Yuki, he violently ripped the chain holding the two swords together "Reform" Sienna became her claymore self. In front of Vasili there was a woman in a white crop-top, black leather jacket, black denim jeans and black Vans.

"Hello Vasili" she said looking deep into his eyes

"Yes Sienna?" he asked his sword knowing she wanted something

"When are you going to stop lying to yourself?" and with that she vanished. He held Sienna in her sword form and struck up the building, the sword disappeared into smoke again, he ripped out Yin and Yang, he opened up the door and shot everyone on the first floor.

He shoved the guns away and pulled out Sienna, suddenly Vasili was severely outnumbered by super-powered Enclave soldiers with the latest plasma technology "Drop the sword!" one of them demanded, Vasili chucked the claymore on the ground.

* * *

Yuki walked her way to Eden, something she passed caught her eye, a Deathclaw enclosure, she walked up and found four of them there. Yuki walked right up to the cage, she slid her arm through the bars a Deathclaw went to tear her arm off but stopped inches away from it, the creature nuzzled up against her hand as though a cat would "We're not so different you and I, we are both creatures used by people to kill other people" she said in a caring tone,

Comments were along the lines of "How is an alpha male not tearing her to shreds?" and "What power does she possess to control something that deadly and powerful?" everyone was scared,

Yuki smiled at the Deathclaw "You sure are cute but I can't stay" the Deathclaw handed Yuki an egg "for me?" she asked, the Deathclaw nodded his head.

One of the Enclave scientists came up to Yuki "Do you want them?" the lady asked Yuki

"Huh?" asked the Japanese woman,

"I have orders to put them down, but I can't do it, no one can get close to them to administer the drug. They have too much of an appeal for me to do it, so I ask you. Will you take care of them?" the lady explained, Yuki nodded, at that moment the scientist got a little _too_ excited and slipped Yuki the tongue "Sorry, I didn't mean to do that. I'll have them near the exit for you, my name by the way is Tanya, Tanya Masitki" Yuki bowed at Tanya and left to see Eden and get it over with.

* * *

One member of the group surrounding Vasili went to pick his sword up, that person struggled for minutes until another came and tried to pick it up, he failed as well "the chains of battle keep you from picking her up. She is 'the survivor' also known as Sienna to those she fought with" Vasili grinned knowing this was kinda like sword in the stone,

A big looking soldier came through "I've killed more people than all of you put together, I'll lift it up. I'm the Enclave's Emperor of battle" he went to pick it up and couldn't "I'll try again" just as he bent down a second time a woman with a white leather jacket, a black crop-top, white denim jeans, white Vans, she was crouching down but almost as if she was about to race, she picked up the blade and sliced the man in half then spoke "Battle is no empire. It is a kingdom, and if you dare think you could master the queen without being of Masitki blood, then you are truly a fool deserving his death" she sliced everyone else in the room in half, she turned to Vasili, her eyes a mirror of his own with a red right eye and blue left eye "So, do you know my full name yet?" she asked,

Vasili looked at the floor "No, I lack your last name queen Sienna"

She sighed and handed the claymore back to Vasili "You are once again fighting for yourself, until next time Vasili" she faded away into nonexistence.


	12. Original Prankster

Yuki was in front of a monitor, the one which called itself Eden, Yuki still hated Americans "Talk Yankee, I don't have all day" she spat out bitterly,

The president spoke "Oh come now, I hope we aren't off on the wrong foot because we captured you",

The Asian shook her head "I hate all Americans, it's not just you Enclave bastards",

The president laughed "Well that's a relief for me, whatever we did I'm sorry" he somehow cleared his throat "anyway, our country is at a crossroad. Your choice here today will affect everyone. I hope you make the choice the secure our country's future. I think it's best if I try to explain why things need to change" Yuki had her same sour look "Our land is ravaged by mutation. We can't make any forward progress until humanity has a strong foothold in the world. The only way we can do this is rid ourselves of the Ghouls, the Super Mutants, and those that plague our land. I believe James' work can do that unlike any others' could"

She wished he'd get to the point "Clock is ticking Eden" she barked calmly,

"With a few small modifications, his work can wipe out the hideous mutant creatures that are so commonplace" Yuki lifted her shirt "What are you doing?" the president asked,

"Russians can be bitter, shut up! My turn to show you something" she kept her bra on but showed the president the skin around her breasts

"What are you? I demand to know!"

Her skin around her left breast was blue and around her right it was green, she pulled her shirt back down "That covers my entire breasts. Why did I show you? I thought it would be the simplest way to tell you I'm part of them. It was my only way to survive, I had to become part Nightkin and Super Mutant" Yuki smiled,

The president asked her "Would you make this sacrifice for us?" she shook her head "Your country needs you!" he shouted at her,

"England?" she asked him,

"No!" he shouted,

"Australia?" she asked,

"No! America!" he concluded to her,

She scratched the back of her head "But I'm not an American. Australian born, British raised" she informed him,

"That's a blasphemous lie!" he yelled getting angry,

Her Russian stubbornness got the better of her "No, it's not. Sure, I have your fucking stupid accent, but I don't know how I got it" finally she spoke as she used to when she were a girl, her Australian accent returned to say "Priority Override, Authorization code 42003209" with that said she walked away.

* * *

Vasili had Yin and Yang shooting every Enclave member until they died, he saw one of the members from Project Purity "What are you doing here?" he asked her,

"The Enclave captured me, at first I was hesitant about working for them but their technology is so advanced"

Without much else said Yang, the white pistol, was in her mouth "You betrayed us all, justice lies in my barrel, if there is a click you are innocent, but if otherwise" he pulled the trigger and her blood painted the walls.

* * *

Tanya was at the exit with the Deathclaws, she saw Yuki approaching the exit "Tanya, you're coming with me" Yuki said back in the American accent,

Tanya laughed "that's funny, but I have my scientific duties here"

The Australian woman jumped on top of the cage, "this place will blow up pretty soon. And I didn't ask you" Yuki knocked Tanya unconscious and opened the Deathclaw cage, she handed Tanya over to the Alpha Male Deathclaw "okay, listen to me. I want you to take care of her with your life. Take her to Megaton, I'll meet you there" Yuki wrote a note in big bold letters 'Don't shoot me! I'm nice!' and stuck it on one of his horns, a LARGE Deathclaw came out of the cage and followed the Alpha Male.

* * *

Yuki walked off to the Citadel to grab everyone and bring them to Megaton, she pulled out a pack of cigarettes, she then ripped a single fag out of the pack which was put right between her lips, she checked her pockets for her lighter but was unable to find it "Where'd I put the fucking thing?" Yuki asked as she checked her jeans for it "Gotcha" she exclaimed, a Zippo with a picture of her family: mum, dad, her and Tommy. A flame ignited and met the tip of the fag, as the cigarette burned she shook the flame away and shoved the lighter into her breast pocket of the jacket, close to her heart.

* * *

Tanya woke up in a strange place, a Mister Gutsy came over to kill Tanya, the smallest Deathclaw, an experiment of some variety slashed his arm across the body of the robot.


End file.
